Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 021
Lee fixierte die Frucht argwöhnisch, sie war rot, hatte lila Wirbeln und erinnerte an eine Tomate. „Nimm du sie, du bist der Kapitän und du erhältst die „Beute“, sagte Mike als er schon wieder seine Streichhölzer hervorzog. Mike hatte völlig recht das war ihm klar aber, Lee grauste es davor die Frucht zu essen, er hatte gehört das sie widerlich schmecken. Außerdem bemerkte er das die Frucht mit Haaren überzogen war. Er hob die Frucht in die Luft um sie ihm Sonnenschein zu begutachten, er schloss die Augen und wollte gerade hineinbeißen als plötzlich eine Möwe angeflogen kam. Sie stach mit ihrem Schnabel in die Frucht, riss ein Stück davon ab und schluckte dieses Stück. Mike starrte seine Zigarette an und fragte Lee „Kommt das vom Haschisch oder ist das gerade wirklich passiert?“ Lee deutete auf die Möwe und nickte. Er war sprachlos, gerade als er sich entschlossen hatte das Schwimmen aufzugeben kam diese Möwe. Er blickte ihr wütend nach, als sie sich plötzlich in einen gefiederten Stier verwandelte und ins Meer fiel. Wo sie kläglich ertrank. „Gib mir auch so ein Ding“, sagte Lee zu Mike. Dieser gab ihm wortlos seine Zigarette, Momente später war Lee ganz entspannt und hatte die Möwe bereits vergessen. -Derzeit im MHQ- „Bölle Bölle Bölle“, jemand hob den Hörer ab, „Ja?“, sagte die Person in den Hörer. „Hallo mit wem sprech ich hier?“, kam als Antwort. „Vizeadmiral Strawberry, darf ich auch wissen wer sie sind?“, fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Fähnrich Juli, ich war in der Basis von Fregattenkapitän Iwan stationiert. Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen das Iwan besiegt wurde“, erzählte Juli. „Iwan? Wir hatten ihm schon ein paar Beförderungen angeboten, doch er nahm nie an um die Piraten in Sicherheit zu wägen. Ich nehme an das alle seine Untergebenen von... Von wem eigentlich?“, fragte er. „Von Lee „dem Sensenmann“, Kock „the Earthman“ und offenbar haben sie ein neues Mitglied Mike daVinci „Ikarus“, zählte Juli auf, „Ach ja da gibt es ein Problem, wir haben festgestellt das Iwan, Kapitän Ratte bestochen hat. Er tyrannisiert Ada schon seit seiner Stationierung. Wir müssen also Iwan verhaften und durch einen Neuen einsetzen“ „Gut, ich werde dann Korvrettenkapitän Brandnew kontaktieren und ihn fragen ob er an einer Beförderung interessiert wäre, schönen Tag noch“ -Wieder bei unseren Helden- „Verdammt, das Zeug ist zu hart für mich“, Lee richtete sich auf. Kock kam gerade aus dem Haus, er sah ausgeschlafen und zufrieden aus. „Und wer hat die Frucht gegessen?“, fragte Kock. „Ich“, antwortete Mike, er stand auf und lies einen fahren. „Es war die Pups Pups no Mi, eine sehr mächtige Kraft“ „Also Lee hast du sie gegessen?“, fragte Kock. „Nein, eine Möwe hat sie ihm Vorbeifliegen gegessen, es wäre eine Stierfrucht gewesen“, sagte Lee. Mike rollte die Karte auf und suchte die nächste Insel. „Die nächste Insel heißt Firence“, meinte Mike, „Wir müssten gleich da sein“, er drehte sich um und erblickte die Insel. Die Insel war eine komplett gerade Fläche. Nur die Häuser veränderten die Landschaft. Der Wind stand gut und so erreichten sie die Insel schon nach einer halben Stunde. Als die Green Cross am Hafen anlegte, sprangen Lee und Mike gleichzeitig vom Bug. Während Kock wiedereinmal die Leiter nahm. Lee warf sich zu Boden um nicht von einem surrendem Pfeil getroffen zu werden. Mike wich geschickt aus und erkannte zehn Menschen die mit gespannten Bögen, die auf sie zielten. Auf einmal schossen alle gleichzeitig auf die Drei. „Erd-Wand“, Kock hob seine Hände und wehrte so alle Pfeile ab. „Was soll das? „Erd-Ganzkörperfessel“, rief Kock. Die Zehn waren vollkommen bewegungslos. „Verdammte Marine“, rief der Eine. „Wo?“, Lee und Mike drehten sich erstaunt um. „Stellt euch nicht dumm, wir wissen das ihr zur Marine gehört. Ihr seid nur zivil verkleidet“, rief der Andere. „Hey, wenn du mich noch einmal so beleidigst brech ich dir was“, rief Mike und zeigte einem der Männer seinen Mittelfinger. „Genau wir sind Piraten und stolz drauf“, meinte Lee. „Ihr wollt uns nur verhaften, ihr wisst genau das, das hier das „Piratenparadies Firence“ ist. Ihr Leute von der Marine schleust dauernd „Piraten“ bei uns ein. Das letzte mal ist „Einauge Kenny“ drauf gegangen“. Kock lies seine Hände sinken, die Leute wurden befreit. „Wir sind wirklich Piraten, wir haben vor wenigen Stunden die Marinebasis Ada hochgehen lassen“ „Woher sollen wir wissen das wir euch vertrauen können?“, fragte eine Frau die gerade aus einem der Häuser kam. „Ich hab euch doch gerade befreit oder nicht?“, meinte Kock. „Als ob das reichen würde“, die Frau lachte hämisch. Sie hob einen ihrer Arme, sie hielt eine Pistole in ihrer Hand und schoss auf Kock. Kock sprang zur Seite und stieß gegen Lees Kopf. Beide wurden ohmmächtig, Mike sah etwas abwesend auf die Frau. „Ich kenn dich doch von irgendwo her, oder nicht?“, sagte Mike mit langsamer Stimme als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden. Die Frau kniff die Augen zusammen und prüfte Mike. „Du bist doch etwa nicht mit der Marine befreundet, oder Minerva?“, sagte einer der Männer und starrte sie entrüstet an. Plötzlich stand Mike hinter dem Mann drückte seinen Rücken und zog den Arm des Mannes weit zurück. Ein lauter Knall durchbrach die Stille. „Ich hab dir gesagt ich brech dir was, wenn du mich noch mal beleidigst“, meinte Mike mit verächtlichem Blick auf dem Mann der sich am Boden rollte. Die neun Männer waren überrascht über die Geschwindigkeit von Mike. Im nächsten Moment spannten sie erneut die Bögen. Während sie schossen, stand Minerva ein paar Schritte abseits und dachte verbissen darüber nach wo her sie Mike kannte. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal wie ein Pfeil an ihr vorbeisurrte. „Three Feet“, sagte Mike. Er trat einem der Männer hart gegen das Kinn, dieser flog hoch, während sich Mike mit den Händen am Boden abstützte. Mike holte aus und rammte dem fliegendem Mann beide Füße in den Bauch. „Da waren es nur noch Acht“, meinte Mike mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Erneut lies er seine Hände zu seiner Tasche gleiten und nur Augenblicke später ragte eine brennende HM Zigarette aus seinem Mund. „Stoned Up Side Down Kick”, Mike trat zwei Männern ins Gesicht. Mike landete auf seinen Händen, während er diesen Handstand hielt blickte er sich um. Einer stand ganz nah bei ihm er sprang ihm mit den Füßen voran in den Bauch. „5!“, bemerkte Mike als er dem am nächsten Stehenden ins Gesicht schlug, „4!“ Er verpasste einem der Männer eine Kopfnuss, danach trat er dem Nächsten in die Seite. „Stoned Three Feet“, Mike erledigte den Vorletzten. Der letzte Mann stand da seinen Bogen umklammert und am Ganz leib zitternd. Mike hauchte dem letzten den Rauch seiner Zigarette ins Gesicht. Dieser wurde so fort benommen und fiel zu Boden. „Jetzt weiß ich’s wieder, was ist hier passiert?“, Minerva blickte erstaunt ihre Besiegten Gefährten an. „Sie haben angefangen“, meinte Mike. „Na egal, konnte die Typen sowieso nie leiden. Also du warst doch dieser Verrückte der mit so nem Komischen Holzteil durch meine Decke gekracht ist, oder?“, Minerva blickte ihn fragend an. „Ach ja, Modell XW987, hab immer noch keine Ahnung warum es damals abgestürzt ist. Also bist du immer noch der Meinung das wir zur Marine gehören?“, fragte Mike mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nein, nicht wirklich“, meinte Minerva. „Wie kommt es eigentlich das ich, während ich hier gewohnt habe nie etwas vom Piratenparadies mitbekommen habe?“, Mike zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es erliegt alles strengster Geheimhaltung, der Eingang befindet sich in meinem Haus unterm Teppich“, erklärte Minerva, „Willst du dem Paradies Mal einen Besuch abstatten?“ „Ja klar, aber was machen wir mit Lee und Kock?“, meinte Mike. „Keine Ahnung, wecken wir sie am besten auf“, Minerva verschwand kurz in ihrem Haus und Minuten später kam sie mit einem Eimer Wasser wieder. Pitsch nass und sich am Kopf reibend, standen Kock und Lee neben Mike. „Tut mir Leid, wegen vorher aber ich musste vorsichtig sein“, entschuldigte sich Minerva. „Zeit wann vertrauen wir ihr?“, fragte Kock an Mike gewand. „Sie ist eine alte Nachbarin von mir sie ist okay“, erklärte Mike und folgte Minerva in ihr Haus. Lee und Kock zuckten die Achseln und folgten ihrem Navigator. Als sie alle in ihrer ziemlich kleinen Wohnung standen, rollte sie bereits den Teppich zur Seite. Eine Treppe führte in die Finsternis hinunter, Minerva griff sich eine Fackel, zündete sie an und ging voraus die Treppe hinunter. Die Treppe schien endlos zu sein, erst nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie eine gigantische Halle, links und rechts bäumten sich Geschäfte, Hotels und vor allem Bars auf. Die ganze Halle war lichtdurchflutet doch es war keine Lichtquelle auszumachen. „Die ganze Halle wurde von einem einzigen Piraten erschaffen, der hat von so ner Tunnel-Frucht, oder so gegessen. Er hat sie mir überlassen um die Profite ein zu streichen“, meinte Minerva. Kock konnte eine große Säule erkennen auf der unzählige Steckbriefe hingen, davor standen ein paar Piraten und begutachteten ihre Kopfgelder, offenbar schienen sie zu hoffen mehr als der jeweils andere zu haben. Doch ohne großen erfolg, die höchsten Kopfgelder gingen bis zu 8 Mio. Berry soweit Kock erkennen konnten. Ein großer, schlaksiger Mann kam mit einem Hammer, Nägeln und ein paar Zetteln zur Säule, er brüllte „Neue Steckbriefe“. Die Piraten machten ihm sofort Platz. Nach wenigen Hammerschlägen, fragte einer der Piraten den Mann „Bist du dir sicher das, das Eastblue Steckbriefe sind? Ich meine 30 Mio., 20 Mio. und noch einer mit 10 Mio. mit Ausnahme von Arlong, Creek, Black und Buggy hat es noch kein Eastblue Pirat so weit rauf geschafft“ Die Piraten ringsum nickten zustimmend. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon richtig so, dieser mit den 30 Mio. hat immerhin Arlong platt gemacht. Und die anderen zwei haben zwei Piratenbanden, Morgan und Warsi geplättet. Da wundert es mich nicht das die beiden…“, er stockte als er Lee und Kock erblickte, „Da... da sind sie“, er deutete mit dem Finger auf Lee und Kock.